Blue with Envy
by MusicManiac24
Summary: Roxanne gets Jealous over Megamind's super hero life, especially all the girls that come with it. Megamind Oneshot for trashcans-from-hell. Thanks to skscutie for the title.


**Okay, I know haven't updated my other Megamind story in a while, but I promise I will soon for any of you people reading this who also read that.**

**Anyway, this is a Megamind Oneshot as requested by trashcans-from-hell, which is a pretty cool username by the way, lol. And yes this a MegamindxRoxanne fanfic since she wanted.**

**This is also a birthday onshot for her as well, Happy b-day!**

**I think that writing really brought the writer out in me, but knowing me that probably won't come back for awhile. So enjoy it while you can.**

**Anway, thanks to all who are going to read and review and what not because worked hard on this, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Roxanne Ritchi could barely stand it any longer.

Glaring at the brightly colored TV that was displaying the latest "damsel in distress" and Megamind, "Thank you so much, I don't even want to think about what would have become of me if _**you**_ didn't come to my rescue." Her tone was almost seductive as she was blatantly coming on to him.

She didn't even try to suppress her groan as Megamind replied with a confident grin, "I would have done what any super hero would have done when seeing a helpless woman such as yourself in dreadful predicament."

Boiling wasn't even close to describing the rage that was pulsing through her.

She was beyond angry or maybe even beyond that, but under all that hate and disgust, under all of the anger and frustration, there was a small pang of betrayal and confusion strong enough to make her eyes blur.

Completely uninterested to watch or hear anymore, she snatched the remote and the screen went black.

She just stared blankly at it, soaking in the quiet as the tears had finally made up their mind about falling gracefully rolling down her cheeks and tapping the tops of her thighs in black droplets.

The bright chime of the doorbell roughly jolted her back into reality as she mustered every ounce of her strength to stand tall and strode to the door rubbing her eyes probably smearing her already ruined mascara.

Clearing her throat she answered normally, "Who is it?"

"Roxy, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me." She bit her lip, recognizing that voice anywhere even during her dreams.

The tears brimmed, threatening to fall while gravity pushed hard against her, her world slowly began to take spin, "I guess I wouldn't." She whispered her voice breaking an octave as the air around her suddenly became restricted.

"Roxanne? Are you alright?" He pried sounding surprising alarmed, only saying her full first name whenever he was ether concerned or deeply worried about her, that she remembered.

Which only increased her now visible rage, "Like you don't know." She calmly retorted barely holding back the intense urge to jerk open the door and painfully give him a piece of her mind.

"But I-"

"Go away!" She screamed not being able to control it any longer, "You can go protect that 'helpless woman' because I'm pretty sure she would just die without you!"

The silence was excruciatingly long adding to the already intense tension, "Is that what this is about?" He finally asked realizing, "Roxanne, you know that I would never-"

"Oh come on!" She cut him off in utter disgust, "Don't tell me that you, of all people, weren't even aware that she was practically throwing herself at you!"

"She was just-" There was a lingering silence, "…Oh." He replied comprehending the whole situation.

"And when you just smiled-" She bit her trembling lip as her eyes began to sting blurring her vision.

"Roxanne, please let me in. I can explain everything, just listen to me." He was pleading making her heart lurch and encouraging the stinging in her eyes bringing forth more tears, some streaming already down her heartbroken face.

"No Megamind," She began, her once strong willed sounding voice transformed into the voice a vulnerable little girl, "I don't think you can."

Gravity became too much for her as her legs folded from beneath her brining her down against the rough carpet as she burst into uncontrollable sobs muffled by her own hands.

She didn't know for sure how long she stayed that way until she felt something wrapping around her pulling her close, "I would never ever hurt you, at least not on purpose. You know that." He replied sounding just as vulnerable.

She tried to pull away, but his grip was stronger pushing her back, "Please don't fight, give me a chance to explain."

"Why should I?" She asked mustering every ounce of her strength to stare directly into his eyes.

All of her anger just suddenly faded away, all of the hate and disgust and the betrayal just disappeared.

She had never once remembered ever seeing Megamind cry, or even shed a tear for that matter. Not even when she rejected him and left him out in the rain that fateful night. It was something that she would never want him to experience ever again, it was just too heart wrenching.

His heartbroken stare is all that it took.

She touched his cheek her eyes brimming with tears, this time for him, "Megamind, I'm so sorry."

He slid his hand in hers, "No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have let her done that, I should have thought of you and your feelings first." He paused with a sigh, "Roxanne, I never intended to hurt you. That girl means nothing to me. It's you who I will always be with. We've been though too much for me to let that go. Without you, I'm nothing."

A tear slid down her cheek this time out of joy, "I love you." She replied meaning every single word.

He smiled as he wiped away the tear with his thumb, "And I will always love you."

His hand lingered there until slowly sliding behind her neck to gently pull her into a passionate kiss.

And that's when she knew that nothing, not anything in the world, could ever keep them apart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review and tell how I did. I tried to keep them in character, but I think that only Megamind wanted to be in character, xD.**

**Oh well.**


End file.
